don't mess with my girl
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: take a sneak peek at the fact that Gray doesn't like it when you are messin' around with his daughter, worse, her godmother is Titania herself *le shiver*


You simply sit there; shivering on your bed like you got hypothermia, with your teeth chattering like those toy ones with the keys you got when you were little, why?

Because you just got out of the pits of the worst kind of hell, and you know that you will never have the guts to date another mage.

Flashback needed? No, I don't want to ship you off to the nearest mental hospital; I am just doing this for my own sadistic pleasure MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

*ahem*

So, this evening, you pick up your girlfriend from her bustling, energetic guild, and unlike the other days, your dressed up, because today you meet up with the folks of the hottest and cutest chick in town, you feel good, you lucky bastard, having your girl smiling at you like she is a little girl. You feel good, you feel manly.

YOU THE MAN.

You stroll down the streets of Magnolia with her hanging on your hand; it's a long way uptown, and that self satisfied warm feeling floods you to the core.

Ah~ it feels amazing to be dating Rain woman Jr.

As you go down the winding path, the walls become of a color that matches her hair, a raven-ish azure. And you stop in front of an unexpectedly small house, its average, and you're disappointed, you were planning to get carried by her for the rest of your life, because you're a guy, and you like the sound of money and mansions and a damn sexy wife.

And don't forget the booze, they ARE fairy tail mages, they are supposed to be alcoholic, and you liked the sound of supported drunkenness

Heaven on earth and, you want heaven on earth.

Snapping out of your daze as you hear the calm and collected voice of THE Juvia Loxer, in person, in front of you, and OHMYGOD she is BEAUTIFUL.

'Tadaima!'

'Okairimasu! Well, is this the handsome young man you have been talking about? Juvia welcomes you!'

And then two smaller versions of your girlfriend pop out from behind the door, and you try your best to not check them out, because this isn't a bar, although there IS a slight drifting scent of that heavenly liquid invading your nostrils.

You sit down, and suddenly you realize, that these amazing and extremely cute angels don't have their mother's pale skin or her hair color.

And you mentally smack yourself, if you had paid the slightest bit attention at her banters, you would have known the name of her father, the only reason you knew the name of her mother was because you read about her in elemental magic class and your girlfriend shouted out 'THAT'S MY MUM BITCHES!'

And then reality calls you inside her icy tummy, as an icy voice comes in from the kitchen, an icy, strong, emotionless voice, and it gives you the chills.

Well not as much as you got when you saw the owner of the voice.

AND OHMY-FRICKIN'-GOD ITS GRAY FULLBUSTER.

Yes, he is standing in front of you, the infamous ice mage who is rumored to be one of

The most fearsome mages in Fiore and you suddenly feel your knees give way.

Well…you can say goodbye to the booze, that's for sure.

'Papa! There's a guest in our in our house! Why on earth are you SHIRTLESS!'

HOLYFUCKINGSHIT HE STRIPPED.

An awkward silence fills the hall room, the girls act like nothing happened, the greatest ice mage of all times stand there shirtless, and you feel like you're inside some madhouse.

'Dinners ready Minna! Girls, set the table!'

'Hai Mama!'

You're probably losing your balls, because you just heard three teenagers say 'MAMA' and you instantly know...this is not going to end well, because really, alone in a room that has a LOT of sharp stuff with GRAY FULLBUSTER, who is the DAD of the girl that you are SCREWING AROUND with, really makes want to hurry up and write down your will.

'So, you're dating my girl?'

.comes…

'Y-yes sir…'

He shifts in his seat, and looks at you in the eyes.

There is just one way describe his eyes, COLD, just really, really cold. So cold that you feel little icy legs crawl up your leg. Brr…

'Son…I think you and I should talk over this at dinner.'

'Y-yes…O-of course sir.'

At the table, you suddenly realize the beautiful smell invading your nostrils, and suddenly you feel like you just might be able to eat even if he is sitting in front of you.

Or not, because he is sitting REAL close to you, and you think maybe starving for a day would be better than eat ing in front of RESIDENT MOST AMAZING EMOTIONLESS AND OVERPROTECTIVE ICE MAGE IN FIORE.

Juvia Loxer blabbers away for most of the evening, but most of it flies right over your head, and HE manages to keep his wife EXTREMELY satisfied AND manages to keep you sitting up straight with the extreme urge of going to the toilet.

And then it came, while she blabbered about how soon her little girl is turning into a woman, and asking her husband's opinion every 5 minutes, and wow, did the guy have some patience! And while all of that family soap opera happened in front of you, it quickly changed to a chiller as he signaled to her with a wink of the eye THAT YOU SAW.

Juvia Loxer then led her girls down the hall way with a way-too-innocent-to-be-innocent smile directed at you.

'So, let's continue that 'chat', SON,'

'H-hai!'

'Apparently, you have been dating for over 3 months, am I right?'

'Yes, sir…'

He looks at you again, and this time you look closely at his face, his hairs like REALLY dark, almost black, but not completely, his eyes are almost deathly and it's piercing you from one side and poking out on the other, looking down, his nose is sharp, and his jaw line has a certain prominence to it and…

HE LOST HIS SHIRT, AND WOWWWWWW HE'S GOT A LOT OF MUSCLES, ALMOST LIKE HE CAN CRUSH YOU, and that's not something you're looking forward to.

'You love her?'

Tough question…REALLY tough question…cause you give an answer he doesn't like, and guess what, grave diggers get some extra income.

Mental visualization

'Yes'

'YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE WORTHY OF MY BABY GIRL?!'

*frozen to death*

'No'

'YOU'RE TELLING ME MY BABY PRINCESS ISN'T THE MOST ADORABLE THING YOU'VE EVER SEEN, YOU PUNK?!'

*Also, Frozen to death*

'I am waiting.'

'Umm…Yes?'

'Are you sure you can protect her?'

By now he's over you, and you're speechless, and it's the one time being the guy with the hottest girlfriend isn't paying off.

'I hope…a-actually, I WILL EVEN PROTECT HER FROM MYSELF!'

Now you feel relieved, that's the most awesome line you know from movie lacrima, yush, the manliness is coming back.

So…WRONG

He is really scary, you promise yourself you'll start going to the church if you survive.

'Listen to this CAREFULLY Punk…I will SHATTER you before even the consequences of THAT happen.'


End file.
